Therapy
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: When it's deemed necesary to do something about Yami,Bakura and Marik, they decide to try the worst possible thing they could: stick them all together in a small padded building with straight jackets and bondage straps.Thus,Therapy begins.
1. Chapter 1

Boogie notes: Hello my pretties, such a nice day isn't it? Anyway if you're reading this for…some unknown reason, I would like to say thanks, this fic idea started off as a one shot in my head, chances are it will be a little longer then that, because I like dragging bad stories out. So far I've written a clashshipping (well soon to be clashshipping) fic, and a darkshipping fic (also soon to be…unless you count drunken sex as already being together, even though they don't actually really like each other yet...and err, ranting sorry) But ive been wanting to write a yamishipping fic, so here one is, finally, it will probably have a small dose of hikarishipping too. Enjoy.

Warnings: I suck at writing. People will probably be out of character, well not probably, I know they will be. This is slash, like everything I write, if you do not for some reason like slash /yaoi /shounen-ai / boys-on-boys Then I would advise you not to read this story, no wait…do it anyway, and send me a picture of your horrified faces. Probably rated T for potty mouthed yami's

Disclaimer: Why the fuck would the real maker of this show be writing crappy fanfics in English? Obviously I do not own YuGiOh; if I did…well lets just say I would change a few things. On with the story!

--------

Yami's point of view

I couldn't believe what he had just said, my own hikari, how could he, I felt betrayed. I saw my other self fidget with the hem of his shirt; he was looking at the floor purposely not looking me in the eyes. I didn't deserve this, I was a Pharaoh for fucks sake, sure I can't remember it, but even still ive saved the world from being destroyed how many times now? And this is how I'm repaid for all of my troubles, all the time I've just needlessly wasted on the people of this planet, yeah well Yuugi, next time the world is about to be plunged into darkness you can count me out of helping you.

"I'm sorry Yami, I know you're probably mad at me, but I really think it would be for the best, and only for a short time…" Your damn right I'm mad at you Yuugi, best? Ha, I know what's best for me and that is not it. I grabbed the boys chin making him look at me, starring right into the purple abyss.

"I am not in anyway going to go to therapy." I said firmly, hey don't look at me like that, I command you to stop!

"Yami I'm sorry, but you have …well you have ego problems, and if you don't go to therapy grandpa has said you can't live here anymore" How dare that evil old plotting man, me ego problems? Ha, but you know what, I'll play into they're little game, ive been bored lately anyway, I'm sure some souls sad attempts to change me will be worth going. Yuugi was starting to get more nervous, he had seen my pause, and was still well aware my hand was still on his jaw, so I let go and stepped back, regaining my composure, even if in my mind I hadn't lost it in the first place, I never do.

"Alright aibou, I'll do it, but only for a short period like you said." The once nervous face of my hikari turns into one of joy as he embraced me, aw…How can I stay mad at him? And how bad could the therapy thing be anyway.

-------

Bakura's point of view

I honestly don't understand what Ryou is being so fucking pissy about, first he doesn't want me in the house, so I go outside, and okay I decided I wanted to wear a fun little costume for all of the worlds pathetic mortals to see, now I'm getting yelled out for going outside like the bitch wanted me to? Ugh I hate getting this whole 'having morals' and 'not terrorizing the public' and 'don't you even have a shred of humanity' speeches from him!

"How on earth could you be so stupid Bakura?" Stupid is sort of low don't you think hikari, plus it wasn't stupid, it was well thought out! Stupid pacing hikari.

"Do you have any idea how horribly insulting that was to the locals and me!" No but I have a feeling your going to tell me anyway so I'll just sit here, glare at you and look hot, like always.

"I tell you to get out of the house, and you twist it into some horrible game to make me want to chop off my own tongue for suggesting it in the first place!" Awww he makes me sound like such a terrible person, oh wait, I am!

"Dressing up as a Nazi in the town square Bakura? You're horrible!" What's so bad about Nazi's? They had to make a living too yah know, even if it was killing off millions of innocent people. Wait a minute…

"How exactly would it be insulting to you anyway hikari?" I questioned, that obviously didn't help much since he stopped pacing and started to rub his temples before he walked over and kicked me in the leg, I would be madder if his kicks weren't that of a 7 year old girls.

"My mothers side of the family is Jewish you idiot! I've told you that a million times, and we put out a menorah for Hanukkah, what was your first clue that it _wouldn't_ be insulting to me!" I bet I could piss him off more, but that would be cruel…heh.

"What they still have Jews around? Man last time I heard of those guys a whole bunch of slaves had run away from a past Pharaoh and were wandering around the desert, called it a promised land or some shit, looked just like sand to me." Damn I didn't know his face could get that red. Okay now to make a cover up story…

"If you didn't know Jews were still around then why did you dress up like a Nazi!" Okay I've got him pretty pissed, A normal person right now might have a conscience telling them to shut up, but seriously, if I had one of those things I wouldn't be able to do all the cool shit I do.

"I just knew they killed a whole bunch of people, and made a lot of people start bawling and shit, kind of funny really." I grinned at him, my hikari's face slowly drained of the red color and he actually smiled at me. That is probably not a good thing…

"You know Bakura, from what I've heard about your past it was pretty tragic.." I do not like where this conversation is going one bit, "It's no wonder your pretty screwed up, I know the probably didn't have it back in Egypt, but now we have people who can help people like you, turn you into a model citizen, Its called therapy, and I am going to make you go to one Bakura, its for your own good." I'm sure right about now my eyes are the size of the shrimps.

"There is no fucking way I am going to any fucking therapist, do you hear me, no fucking way so get the fuck over it!" I shouted at him, his smile just grew, that bastard!

"Now you're just cursing to cover up that fact you have issues that need to be worked out, all the more reason to get you a shrink!" I stood up taking a step towards my hikari who didn't move, hell I shouldn't have tried to make him tougher.

"There is no way you can possibly make me go!" I growled out at him.

"Oh my poor silly Bakura, I can always just take away your privilege to do things like, eat, watch the TV, and even live here. Oh and don't even think about telling me you could just go to Malik's because I can always just make him agree with me, we all know he listens to me." I hate this child…I really do. And really, Malik doesn't just listen to the boy; he dotes on him, to bad Ryou likes the Pharaoh's hikari.

Well I'm sure if it gets bad enough I can just be myself and mentally scar my shrink. I mean really, how bad could it be?

------

Marik's point of view

I really fucking hate people. Right now I'm sitting on my cot, yeah that's right, a cot, because crazy people don't get beds, we get stuck down in the basement, and when there's no one home we get hand cuffed so we don't do 'bad' things. Since when did sucking out peoples souls and pushing old people down escalators become bad things! Well anyway that's why I'm down here, the pushing one, not the sucking one…I am not going to even think about that, because I'm not childish… ah who am I fucking kidding, lazily smirking in the dark on my cot I let out a deep chuckle. That's of course when I heard a door open to the basement, probably Malik; my hikari is the only one that can stand me in his family, and the rest of the world.

"Hey there psycho" It was a joking voice, meaning he had forgiven me for pushing that old chick. I heard a click as the lights came on, I would have sat up but my hands were currently handcuffed to the metal bar on my cot.

"You know I might not be literally human, but I do have to eat sometimes." The other tan boy just smiled at me nervously, that's not normally a good sign, the last time he gave me that look it was because his _sweet_ sister tried to convince me to go to his school with him.

"What now?" I growled lowly at him, have any of these people actually thought that if they didn't treat me like a fucking animal I wouldn't hurt as many people and we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!...See that, sometimes I try to even fool myself, but seriously, I'd probably fuck up more people if they let me out more, I just don't like Malik keeping secrets from me.

"Uh well, the cops think that if you don't want to go to prison there's a certain thing you could do, and Isis thinks it's a good idea, don't get me wrong though, I don't, they tried the same thing with me, fucking terrible.." I growled louder indicating he should just get to the point, I mean damn…I hate it when people ramble when something serious is going on, which is why I want to mutilate Anzu Masaki.

"The point is they want to stick you into therapy." I rolled my lavender eyes, that's it? I mean really, bad planning on they're part.

"I'd kill the shrink before they could ask why I was there." Malik nodded.

"That's why they're sticking you in a straight jacket and cuffing your legs together." I sat up to the best of my ability.

"They wouldn't fucking dare!" Malik just sighed at me, I should have killed the insolent bastard while I had the chance, the Pharaoh too, I'm sure I can find some way to blame this all on him, or on someone anyway, what else can someone made out of hate do?

"It's that or prison, trust me, you do not want to go there. Why not go for a few weeks then like just start acting better, then they can deem you a civilized person and we don't have to worry about this again." Letting out a soft growl I laid back into my original position.

"Fine, I'll do the fucking therapy… but only because I don't want to get stuck in some shitty prison." Hm maybe I can scare some other crazy kids into killing them self, that would be fun. No matter how bad it is it can't be worse then prison, anyway how bad could it be.

------

-------

Boogie: Well that's the sucky start of this new sucky story. But I'm glad I finally got to write a yamishipping fic, It will probably be awhile till I update this one…because face it, I'm really lazy… But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review! and if you dont there will be no wild and crazy monkey sex!

Oh and I must thank my wonderful Kuou, who wrote the summary against her will, I believe I actually got her partly to want to read some kinky ygo fics...Wee! pets kuou good girl.


	2. Therapy starts

Boogie notes: Hello again dear readers, first I need to start off by thanking the reviewers or the people who just plain liked the story and put it on alert or something, it does mean a lot to the needy like me. Okay anyway, also there are no where near enough yamishipping fics! Get out and write some people! Enough with my babble, and on with the story…which actually made me go and look up mental illnesses, some of you might not understand why that's weird, I like barely ever look things up, I usually just wing it, but ive also had some slight non-intentional help from my friend kuou-cro (or Helsinki VAMpires) who has around…well a lot of these mental illnesses (crazy bitch) Ive got paranoia and egotistical down though! Woohoo…so anyway many of the mental illnesses you might hear about, ive probably just looked up on some site, if in case you actually have it and want to yell at me. Right anyway, I'll explain some why I used a few of them in the story, or at the end. Thanks for reading and remember to review!

Warnings: Boy-on-boy-on-boy love! In other words, Yamishipping! If yah don't like then don't read. Probably some cussing, because well…look who we're dealing with. Oh and my terrible spelling…I suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, but I am thinking about renting them…in Japanese (dub born baby, which was what made her stop watching a few years ago, she's obviously more obsessed now.)

---------

--------Yami's point of view----

I sighed, staring out the window of the taxi Yuugi and I were riding in, I had a trunk full of clothing in the back, but the more I thought about this whole therapy thing the more I hated it. Sitting up some and turning to look at Yuugi I saw the boy still fidgeting and occasionally looking up at me and smiling nervously. He's pretty damn guilty about this whole thing, well he should be, this whole thing is blackmail, and normally I wouldn't have gone along with the thing, but…if the way I act is honestly bothering the people closest to me then maybe there is actually something wrong with me, or they've just gone crazy, I'll go with crazy. I looked back out the window, there wasn't much to see though, a very tall concrete wall was running along the outside, but slowly I felt the taxi come to a slow stop, right out in front of two very large iron gates. Casting my last gazes on flying birds for this day, and who knows how many more to come, only until I'm deemed fit for the public.

In a minute or so Yuugi and I had both gotten out of the car, the taxi waiting. I glanced up at the sign on the right side of the gray concrete walls.

Domino City Medium Security Asylum.

Wow, Yuugi felt I was safe enough to send me to a medium security asylum and not a full blown one, how very kind of him. The feeling of betrayal only grew as we walked up to the gates, I was carrying my suit case full of clothes, we gave our names to a police officer in a box and the giant gates opened, we were told to go straight in, there would be a desk inside the building. After passing through around 3 more pairs of doors we walked into a slightly surreal scene, of course I know it was a Asylum, but it looked more like the front desk at a hotel, a women in nurse clothes was at the desk writing something down as we walked up, pushing our way past a few people, surprisingly it was slightly crowded, it looked like family members had come to visit they're insane relatives.

"Um excuse me, I'm Yuugi Mutou, and this is my uh…older brother Yami, he was supposed to check in today." Yuugi said to the woman at the front desk, I idly noticed he had to go up on his tip toes. The woman looked down at a chart, flipped through a few sheets and looked back up at us.

"Ah right, Mr. Mutou. Welcome, someone will take you to your room in just a minute, so it would be best to say good byes, oh and Mr. Yuugi Mutou it would best if you knew that every week end there is a 4 hour visiting period." Yuugi gave a slightly distracted nod to the woman and turned back to me, oh he looked like he was about to cry. Before I knew it I found myself in a tight embrace, hugging the boy back, I knew no matter what I could never stay annoyed at the boy.

"I'll miss you Yami." It was a soft whisper, I could easily tell he was thinking twice on leaving me here, but we both knew it was a little too late for that.

"I'll miss you too Aibou." I sighed softly as the embrace ended, all sorts of things were going threw my head, like what would happen now, would I actually act differently when I went back home?

"Mr. Mutou, you have to come with us now." I looked over at two men, they constantly glanced at my eyes then towards the door, like they actually thought I would make a run for it, did they honestly think someone 5'4 could get past two 6' something full grown men? I picked up my suit case which I had left on the ground for a minute, I gave one last smile to Yuugi who looked like he was trying not to cry, before I turned back to the men and followed them through another door, this one was different, it had a pad lock with a card swipe, and behind that there was another door, but it looked like a metal mesh, yet it had the same card swipe. I tried to look back at Yuugi once more, but found people blocking my way, and then…for a split second I thought I saw a flash of white hair…but that couldn't be, I mean it wouldn't surprise me if _he_ was here, but just the other day I saw him downtown Domino. Maybe I am actually going insane.

--------Bakura's Point of View-----

Damn that boy, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him! Okay Ryou has moved up on my enemy list, yes I have a enemy list, it now goes Pharaoh, Ryou, Rest of the Human race. Do you know what that boy did, he drove me here after lazily shoving some clothes into an old book bag, and pretty much just shoved me in the place, when I tried to turn around and leave some huge steroid using guards grabbed me and yanked me up to the front desk, once I was all checked in, and after a quick attempt to escape I was dragged threw some doors while I was thrashing. And now I'm sitting in front of some chick with her hair up in a bun, nasty old cow.

"Now mister Bakura, do you know why you are here?" Gee I didn't know Cow's could talk.

"Ryou wanted me out of the house for who the hell knows what reasons." I glared at her, trying to picture her as the Pharaoh just too really make my hate come alive, of course that didn't quite work and I ended up with a mental image of Yami with a bun and an old British ladies suit, now I'm just trying not to cackle.

"Mister Bakura, your younger brother seems to believe you have some issues, and I'm here to find out exactly what those are and how to help you. Please do not think of me as the enemy, think of me as a friend, and just relax and tell me all about yourself." Okay cow, you want to know all about me, then here it goes, I grinned at her manically

---One hour later----

"So…you've um killed people..."

"Yep."

"And your entire village was killed?..."

"Yep."

"A Pharaoh?"

"Yep."

"You are a thief?"

"Yep."

"I see…" She scribbled something back down onto her little note book, well that was rather fun, she probably thinks I'm even crazier now, but it was well worth it.

"Well mister Bakura, it seems like you have a fair amount of disorders from what I can tell right now, but I would say the main ones just from this session would be a few Impulse control disorders, that would partly explain the amount of violence and the kleptomania. And I would say your childhood might be the cause of a lot of problems also." She was talking to me, but still just writing, way to make a guy feel welcome yah old hag. Wow I would have never guessed my childhood would have fucked me up, what's Ryou paying this chick for again?

"Someone will take you to your room now, and tomorrow you should be going to group." Wait what the fuck is 'group'?

"And this 'group' is?" She looked up finally.

"Someone will tell you on the way back to your room, I've got another session, Good day Mister Bakura." Yeah yeah, fuck you too.

I stood up and walked out of her office, slamming the door shut, then I noticedtwo men in scrubs waiting patiently for me outside the door, aw how cute they missed me.

"Come with us now Mr. Bakura." I rolled my eyes.

"Right whatever; hey tell me what this 'group' thing is that the old bitch was talking about." The taller one glared at me, and I'm pretty sure the shorter steroid abusing one couldn't think.

"Her name is Mrs. Kurofuruto, And Group is when the different sections get together and talk amongst themselves, under supervision of course, there's an inside area and an outside area, which is **very** well guarded, so I wouldn't try anything." Why is he giving me a pointed look? I gave him a innocent look that I had perfected when I had to pretend to be Ryou, I don't think he bought it though.

"What are the different sections?" I asked curiously.

"Depending on what type of loony you are, you get put in different sections. The Sadists, Masochists, Suicidal, Personality Disorders, Bipolar, Mutilators…etc, they're all separated from each other, but during group they take two to three groups and put them together, to my knowledge the only groups that have met were the Sadists and Masochists, for obvious reasons." I nodded my head in understanding, but in the back of my mind I had gory images of what would happen if I stuck the sadists and masochists together, kind of a turn on actually.

"What group am I in? The cow… I mean Kurofuruto said I had Impulse issues or some shit like that."

"You'll probably be grouped up with the Personality disorder folk most of the time, but there's a lot them, and they tend to be slightly crazier then the Impulse disorder people, unless you get one who's extremely violent." Another pointed look, bloody fucking bastard.

"Whatever Bruno, now take me to my room!" I pointed dramatically down the hallway, a few nurses and other staff member, and a few patients stared at me, what can I say, I like making a scene.

"That's Sawamura to you."

--------Normal Point of View---

Yuugi sighed, he had just said his goodbyes to Yami and was walking out the door when he spotted something at the end of the entrance courtyard, someone was standing at the police box, a certain white haired person. Yuugi blinked to large purple eyes before smiling and running down the courtyard as fast as his short legs could carry him, he had to catch himself after he almost tripped on a rock. Ryou had just exited to iron gates a few seconds before Yuugi got there, the boy could have shouted at the other, but that would have been rude, Yuugi gave a quick wave goodbye to the police officer in the box, sped threw the gates before yelling out.

"Hey Ryou!" Ryou turned on his heels, he was about 10 feet away, and smiled softly, before a questioning look came over his face.

"Hello Yuugi, what may I ask are you doing here?" A small blush crept over the smaller boys face and he looked at the ground.

"Yami's here." He muttered out, Ryou nodded in an understanding way and decided not to push the subject.

"So um is Bakura…?" Yuugi looked back up and shifted nervously

"Yes Bakura's here" Ryou chuckled, "Don't know why I didn't think of it sooner actually." Yuugi giggled, but noticed his taxi driver was starting to get a eerie look on his face, and decided not to waste anymore money on the trip.

"I'll call you later Ryou, ive gotta go before I loose more money then we make in week." Yuugi walked up and hugged the other boy, who blushed but nodded his head.

"Alright Yuugi, we can talk later." Yuugi smiled, gave a short wave (no pun intended) before hopping into the taxi, Ryou watched the vehicle speed off, but something else soon caught his attention. A few cop cars pulled up, and yanked someone out, someone who was in a straight jacket and had they're feet cuffed together, they were struggling wildly before the cops hauled him in threw the iron gates and then into the asylum. Ryou blinked slightly stunned.

"Marik?" There was no doubt about it, unless there was more then one psycho in the town who had a natural tan, spiky blonde hair and an insane look. No sooner had he thought this a motorcycle pulled up behind the cop cars and another slightly psychotic blonde got off it.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" The blonde blinked at the other boy, tucking his helmet under his arm.

"Was that Marik?" Malik nodded, "Oh well I was just dropping Bakura off here…and oh no…" Ryou got quiet all of a sudden and glanced back towards the Asylum. Malik noticed this and looked slightly worried; walking up to the other he put his hand on the boy's forehead, sure he knew the boy wasn't ill, but he used every chance he had to touch him.

"Why are you 'oh no'ing?" Malik cocked his head to the side, Ryou sighed and ran a hand threw his white hair.

"Yami, Bakura and now Marik are all stuck inside the same building, for I'm guessing a rather long period of time…"

"Well…hell..., So…Ryou do you want to come over?" Ryou gave Malik a blank look, all of they're yami's could get into a bloody three way fight to the death and the blonde Egyptian was hitting on him.

"Sorry Malik, I told Yuugi I would call him when I got home, and then probably go see him." Malik's lavender eye twitched slightly as he gave a fake smile, he knew Ryou had feeling for the other boy.

"Why don't you call him from my house and he can come over too?" Ryou seemed to think for a second, before smiling and nodding.

'Damn twerp…no must not think like that, Yuugi is my friend…' Malik just smiled before getting back on his bike, even if his mind was a battle ground at the moment. He saw Ryou get in his car before he sped off himself.

Now just in case you were wondering about the 'three way war', you might think 'well wouldn't Marik and Bakura just team up, kill yami, then go have crazy S&M filled sex?' Well no, now Bakura did go over to Marik's house every once in awhile, but that was usually just to get some time away from Ryou, because honestly when the two yami's weren't destroying something, they could barely stand each other, which is exactly why sticking three pissed off yami's in a building with no way out, when they all already hate each other would not be a good thing, I'm talking like end of the world sort of thing here.

------Marik's point of view-----

I glanced around, my feet were cuffed and I was wearing a straight jacket, apparently I was to much trouble or some shit, anyway like I was saying, I was looking around the room, it was officially my room, but I had a feeling I would be spending a fair amount of quality time here, it was a padded room, Oh come on…who _didn't_ see that one coming. I heard a few locks being undone to the door to the room, and low and behold a woman walked in, a guard followed her in, he was carrying a chair, great I have a feel I'm going to get a little chat, and there's nothing I can do, so I just glared at her from across the room, from my spot in the corner.

"Hello mister Ishtar, do you know why you're here?" Bitch, I sneered at her, I could see the smallest inkling of fear in her eyes. Good.

"Gee I don't know, did I push one to many old women down the escalator?" I spat out at her. If they think the can shove me in this little fucking room and get away with it they're highly mistaken, how I wish I could rip some of the padding off the walls and shove it down her ugly fucking throat. She gave a nervous sort of chuckle.

"Partly, that is why the cops brought you here, but I believe there is a bigger problem at hand, from what I can tell so far, and from your record, and statements from your family you seem to have a violence problem." I smirked at her.

"No I don't have any violence issues, here just let me out of this jacket and I'll show how…_kind_ I can be." The woman smiled again, I hate it when people don't properly fear me.

"Well, I've come in here rather late, my last meeting went slightly longer then before, so I should be going now. But first from what I could tell in this short period, is that you mister Ishtar are a Sadist, most likely a Narcissistic Sadist." I raised an eyebrow at her, I hadn't been in this world very long, nor did I pay attention to it much, my only real focus was killing off Yami and ruling the world, like how many other people? But my point is I didn't know as many of they're new phrases.

"That Ishtar means you enjoy causing pain, not only does it empower you, but it most likely as in most cases is a turn on. The Narcissistic properties are a lot alike, except instead of being out for causing pain for erotic reasons, means you believe you are better then everyone else, you use people and then throw them away like they were nothing after they've served the purpose you had set for them, actually a better word for it would be a sadistic megalomaniac. Now if you'll excuse me I must go home and see my family, good day mister Ishtar, I hope you enjoy group tomorrow, sleep well." The woman stood, wait a second it was still light out, just barely but still, why was she saying sleep well? Oh hell.

No sooner had Marik thought this the security guard that had been in the room walked over to him and forced a few pills down throat, then forcing him to swallow, seeing how Marik was bound he couldn't fight back. He passed out in a matter of seconds and Mrs. Kurofuruto looked back at the sleeping blonde, and smiled, he reminded her of someone, and that very someone would be meeting him tomorrow in group; she reminded herself that she should be there to watch it.

-------Yami's point of view-----

I yawned stretching back on my little cot bed thing, I had been led to my room, and was currently just waiting, they said the shrink lady was meeting with a few other people before me, and to just sit tight. The room wasn't really all that horrible, I had a window a closet , it was kind of plain and small, and the sheets weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but from my earlier thoughts of my room being like a cave with bars it wasn't that bad. But my thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and 2 men motioned for me to come to them, so I hopped out of bed and followed them down the hallway. We went down a flight of stairs before stopping in front of an office. The taller, smarter looking man told me to go in and have a seat; I just nodded and walked in.

"Hello Mister Mutou, have a seat. Now sir, do you know why you are here?" I groaned slightly, this has been an extremely long day.

"I have been told I have…'ego' problems, it apparently was bothering my friends and family, so I came here when Yuugi asked me to." She just smiled at me, was that a good sign? Oh now she's writing something down…

"I see, I'm glad you're being so open mister Mutou, honestly my last two patients weren't so open." I nodded slightly not really paying attention.

"Well Mutou, may I call you Yami?" I gave a nod," Tell me a little about yourself and lets see if we can work this out, I'm sure you will want to see your friends and family as soon as possible" I was told before I left for here a back story, one that didn't involve me not remembering about being a pharaoh 3000 years ago…

"Okay well, I came from a wealthy family in Egypt, we had servants and were the main power of a village, But the part of the Nile we were near dried up, people from the village left but not before an angry man killed my mother and father, afterwards I found out I had a half brother here in Japan, and came to live with him and his grandfather and mother. I soon got good at a game; I can easily say I am the best. That on the other hand doesn't agree well with some, I've had a few people actually try and kill me." I said confidently, when I looked at the woman she was writing down something.

"Well Yami, from what ive heard so far, you have a slight unintentional narcissistic personality, and a few paranoid delusions." I almost visibly gaped at the woman? Narcissistic! Paranoid!

"I am not a narcissist! And I'm not paranoid! Bakura and Marik have really tried to kill me! And my friends!" I stood up, ugh I hate this, I am the best duelist, and I actually like myself, it's like if you don't like yourself enough you have low self esteem and if you like yourself to much you're egotistical. Wait a second; she looked up at me for a second from her booklet she had been writing in.

"Who is Bakura or Marik? What do they look like? Are they in this room right now?" My eye twitched; here I thought I might actually get along with this woman.

"No, Bakura is a no good thief with white hair, he's insane! And Marik, well he's more insane then Bakura! And he doesn't even have a reason to be!" I was still shouting, I know this, I know a lot of things, being a former Pharaoh (whether I remember it or not) I know all. And I'm not egotistical!

"I see, well Yami as you can see outside its already dark, and I must get home. Oh and you wont be going to Group tomorrow, why don't you take tomorrow to rest, maybe go for a swim." I raised an eyebrow; they had a pool in an asylum?

"Well go on, Sawamura and Hiraiwa will escort you back to your room and give you some pills, they're just sleeping pills so you can rest better on your first night here. Good night Yami." I nodded my head at her, I had a slightly dazed feeling, yet still walked out of the room, and followed the two men who were waiting back to his room, I opened my door and shut it behind me, and fell onto my bed, reaching over I popped some pills into my mouth and took the water that was next to it. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

I have a feeling therapy will be worse then I thought.

----------

----------

End of chapter.

Boogie: Oh my god that took me forever…longest chapter ever! I know 4000 words isn't much too some people, but I'm goddamned lazy. Anyway, hope you liked it, I tried so hard to get the disorders right..;;..

Kurofuruto: Her name means black old wisteria (just cause I thought it sounded cool) Now I know there are…tons of people who hate shrinks, Ive had one I couldn't stand, ive also had one that was probably the nicest lady ive ever met. Kurofuruto isn't meant to be liked or disliked, she is really just there to move the story along, and obviously the yami's don't like her though. If anyone is curious as to why I didn't put Yami into Group like I did for the other two it's because Kurofuruto figured out they didn't like each other, and it would probably be like flinging 3 tomcats into a bag and spraying them down with a hose. So Marik and Bakura will meet in the next chapter, Yami won't meet them for a little while, but he will know they are there before he sees them.

Sawamura: His name means Swamp Village…because it sounds funny. Now he's just there to move the story along also, he is not a bad guy…right now, who knows what I might make him do later on...heh...X3

Hiraiwa: His name means flat rock, because he's an idiot. He doesn't have really anything to do with the story.

Please REVIEW… ive said this in every story. I am needy.

V

V

V

V

V

**REVIEW**...danke.


	3. Group

Boogie: Heylo people! I said I would write more if I got over…well I forgot how many reviews I said, but I got over it like the first day I put the chapter up, so here I am! I'm glad people actually…you know like this story, yamishipping is rather rare, growing in popularity but still really rare, I must thank YamiMisao because it was one of her stories that made me actually like yamishipping, so you rock!...Update your stories!

Yugi and Mai: Thanks for reviewing, and please you don't have to stop rambling, I like rambling! It makes me giggle like a school girl…wait I am a school girl…anyway Thanks you rock!

S. Chensu and Luff: You've reviewed every chapter…course there's only 2 so that's not much, but you've reviewed my other ygo stories, so I uber lurv you! Danke danke danke danke! And I'm trying to keep the story so its not uber boring, but enough plot that (unlike most idea in my crazy little head) its not just a trace of plot then an orgy...I'm sure many people wouldn't mind an orgy…mm…orgy

Freedom of Darkness: Thanks for liking the yamishipping And my fic for that matter…

Y.BakuraY.Malik fan: I'm pretty sure you've reviewed all my ygo stories also, so an extra thanks to you also!

Freak In The Shadows: Uh thanks for the yay ;;; Glad you enjoy it.

DarkWolfYingFa: Danke…and I'll try and update as soon as I can…I'm just like really lazy and getting used to the whole writing thing…I draw more then I write...and watch TV and stuff, Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

Okay that's enough of that…when authors thank they're reviewers and its not me I tend to get annoyed so sorry people, I'm a damn hypocrite! And I'm sorry to say no one will be having wild monkey sex, unless I can somehow find a way to hide it from my mother who has a nasty habit of reading what I write, don't get me wrong, its cool and all, she likes yaoi, hell she liked Fake before I did, and she buys me tons of kinky yaoi mangas, but I think I would feel weird having her read the porn ive written…for…3 guys. Okay I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not laughing all the way to the bank with my millions of dollars made off of this show because of crazy fan girls (and fan boys) like us. Ooh but I do own my own characters…sadly. On with the story!

…Wait!... I need to clear one thing up. Marik is Yami no Malik or Yami Marik (whom I love to death) for dub-babies like me, even though I did grow up with the dub instead of the Japanese I refuse to call Malik, Marik. The entire fact that the English renamed him Marik makes me rant, like I'm doing right now, sure I understand the whole L and R thing in the Japanese language, and it would have made sense if Malik was a JAPANESE NAME! …For anyone who doesn't know (I'm a geek!) Malik means King in African. So anyway, for all of my stories, the hikari is Malik and the yami is Marik. Now on with the story.

----------

--------Marik's point of view----

Groaning I rolled over on my side, there was a small amount of light streaming onto my face, which brought back a few memories of the day before and meant two things; I'm not in the padded room and its past 9am. I tried to sit up to the best of my abilities, they apparently had felt safe enough to take me out of the bloody room but not safe enough to take off my straight jacket. I glanced around the room, my narrowed lavender eyes taking in every little thing, there was a cabinet, a window with rather thick steal bars in front of it, they even let me have a chair next to the rickety cot I had been sleeping on, unfortunately there was no clock so I had no idea of how long I was asleep after the drugged me, speaking of which…

"Hello mister Ishtar." I let out a low almost feral growl, and trust me if I had the chance I would rip out her throat with my bare teeth.

"What do I owe this _pleasure _to?" I spat at the bitch, Kurofuruto, once I get out of this hellhole the first thing I'm doing is making sure your life is a living hell.

"I believe you might remember that I mentioned something about Group, well in a half hour Group will start and you will go to it, share with people, gain some friends, or you can act like you are now, get sent to a high leveled security asylum for the worst of worst or go to jail. It's your choice mister Ishtar." I leaned back lazily contemplating my options, go to some fucking group thing for a few hours or go to jail, gee not much to think about there.

"I'll behave _mother_, now let me out of this fucking jacket." She was smiling now, have I ever told you I hate it when she smiles at me? It makes me want to grab her lips, rip them off, then slit her cheeks to her ears, and then rub salt, lemon juice and nail polish remover in the open bloody wounds. She did that finger wave thing, you know the condescending adult finger wag, how dare she! Okay that's it, I'll rip off that finger and use it to rub in the salt, lemon juice, and polish remover.

"We'll take it off at the end of the half and hour period, if you have managed to behave yourself we will take it off and you can go to group and meet people, I'm almost sure you will enjoy yourself…or at least find it interesting." I rolled my eyes, my head on my pillow, my very uncomfortable pillow, and from what I could tell the straight jacket and blankets were made out of the same materiel.

"Hey what time is it." No I wasn't asking her, I was commanding the mega bitch, I don't care if it was a little to Pharaoh-y for my tastes.

"Yesterday you fell asleep at approximately 8:30pm and it is now 11:47am, you mister Ishtar slept for about 15 hours." I snorted at the line 'fell asleep', try more like knocked out bitch.

"And if that is all mister Ishtar I have to go now, I'll be back soon to see you soon, try and be a good boy." I kept an eye on her as she made her way to the door.

"What are the blankets made out of?" She turned back to me; damn I was wishing she would just talk with her back to me so I wouldn't have to see her face.

"They are, along with the pillow cover and your jacket, Canvas, an old trick, it's almost impossible for normal folk to rip and hang themselves with." I closed my eyes, showing that I was done listening to her, I heard the door close and I rolled over on my side. I started thinking about all the ways I wanted to kill that woman, hey what else am I going to think about for a half hour?

-----

Well that was quick, time fly's when your plotting someone horrible death in as many ways as possible, anyway I was still laying down when the bitch came in and smiled at me, apparently I had kept quiet enough, well besides the occasional random evil chuckles, so now I have my jacket off and I'm being led down a hallway. Okay so now I'm in the ever so daunting elevator, I guess the place …Group or whatever is on one of the lower floors, badly planned on they're part I think, I was stuck on the highest, for obvious reason, cant jump out without dying, and less of a chance of making it out the front door with so many guards on each floor. I've just been pushed into a room, there's a door to the outside also, a lot of fucking guards also, oh well.

I took a seat in one of the chairs around the room, I was one of the first ones there, but the others in the room were currently twitching in the corners of the room, and oh just my luck miss know it all bitch from hell is at the front of the room just…sitting there. There was a commotion out in the hallway, must be the rest of the group…oh hell no! My eyes widened as I watched a few people come in, but that wasn't the reason why, the person who had apparently had been making the noise was a flailing white haired man, I knew this flailing man. They sat Bakura on the other side of the room, and there are people in front of where I am, so I don't think he's seen me, but I intend for him to realize I'm here as soon as Kurofuruto gives the OK, hell I bet that bitch planned this all out…of course there isn't any way she could have, I never mentioned him, well he might have said something about me, but seeing the way he was just flailing like a spider monkey just electrocuted he probably has other things on his mind.

"Okay everyone, now that we're all here you can socialize, for first timers, there is an outside area if you start to feel too claustrophobic, enjoy all." Once the woman spoke I glanced over at Bakura who was currently baring his canines at Kurofuruto, I smirked quietly walking up behind him and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"What!" Before I could touch him he turned around with a snap, looking pissed, but his look turned to one of shock rather quickly.

"Yo." I sat down in the chair next to him, he wasn't bad on the eyes, but fuck never mention the Pharaoh around him 'Pharaoh' this 'Pharaoh' that, and he goes on for hours! Thief King Bakura was only tolerable if his mouth is shut.

"He got you too?" He raised an eyebrow, hey I might like to kill and hurt people, but Bakura is the real crazy, I think he talks to himself too.

"Who the hell is 'he'?"

"The Pharaoh!...wait no, Ryou! Its all Ryou's fault I'm here!" Poor thing must be the first time he's blamed anything on someone other then the Pharaoh. Anyway it seems his little hikari has finally snapped…well all the way, the boy only started shouting at Bakura about a month ago, which was a rather strange site, hell even Bakura looked startled at the boys out burst, now it was rather normal to walk in on Ryou yelling at the thief.

"Uh no, Ishizu and the cops are responsible for me being here." He huffed, most people think he's a bad ass or something, mostly he's just insane and childish, but then again I'm probably one of the few people that isn't frightened by him.

"So master thief, got any plans of how to break out of this place?" I asked, lets see if mister Thief King can live up to his name.

"I'm not in ancient Egypt anymore smart one, there are way to many fucking guards and card things, they didn't have tazers in Egypt when I was there buddy" See this is exactly what I mean, stupid little smart ass. Well even if we can't get out, we can still have some fun, I smirked, now Bakura was giving me the weird look.

"What's up with you psycho?" I stood up and turned my back on him, I knew he would follow so I didn't tell him to. I marched right up to the 4 guards in front of the door which lead to the hallway.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I stated firmly, the guard looked a little caught off …well guard. I saw Bakura to my right eye twitch as his mouth fell open, looks like he wasn't expecting that, oh well.

"Uh, there's a bathroom right there." The guard pointed about 10 feet away from me in the room.

"I don't want to use that bathroom."

"Well your going to have to, we can't let you out of here." I smirked turning to Bakura.

"Did you hear that? They're denying me my right to use the restroom; I should do something about that." Bakura just cocked his head at me, damn he's slow. I sighed turning back to the guard who was now eyeing me suspiciously, so were the other guards next to the door.

"Sorry but I really have to use the restroom." I grinned before raising my arm and punching the guy hard in the face, he was knocked out immediately, I turned ever so slightly letting the body fall on the guard next to him, I elbowed that one in the face and kicked another one in the groin, Bakura it seemed to get the hint and had grabbed one of the chairs in the room and smacked the only guard left standing in the head with it, we darted out of the room, Bakura who still had the chair propped it quickly against the door handle on the outside, making it so the other guards would have trouble getting out of the room.

I ran as fast as I could towards the elevator with Bakura on my heels, once we got in I smacked one of the buttons, and we went up. I heard a loud growl to my side and looked over at Bakura, who slammed me against the side of the elevator, okay my turn to growl.

"What the fuck were you thinking? We have a fucking chance to get out of this hell hole, and you press 'Up'! Are you insane!" Okay so maybe he had a little point there, but I really didn't want to end up in jail, if I made it look like I was just trying to get out of the room and not escape from the whole building I wouldn't get sent away.

"Come off it; let's just have a little fun." He rolled his eyes and the elevator stopped, we warily got out of it, glancing around it didn't seem like there was anyone around so we quietly walked down the hall; we were on the top level. Bakura nudged me and I glanced over to what he was looking at, we had stopped in front of a door. Pool eh? Why would they put a pool in this place?

We darted into the room, and well it wasn't exactly what we were expecting. The room was dark except for the glowing light coming from 3 screens; unfortunately there were 2 guards in this room also, although we did hit them over the head before they could say anything. I wandered around the room, mostly out of curiosity, but partly because I wanted to tie up the guards, there was a cabinet and a desk on the opposite side of room from the screens, it in all was a rather boring room, but then I noticed another door inside the room, which was also labeled pool.

"Well fuck me silly." I blinked and turned around to face Bakura who was staring at one of the screens.

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Not literally dumbass, look over here." He motioned for me; I walked over and glanced down at the screen.

"Pharaoh?" There was no mistaking that spiky hair, by the look of it he was just sitting there alone in a rather large pool. I turned my head to a snickering Bakura.

"A very naked Pharaoh." I smirked along with the thief.

"Let us pay our dear friend a visit."

---------Yami's point of view (an hour or so earlier)-----

I had slept surprisingly well, but of course wasn't the least bit happy when I was woken up, flung some clothes and told to change. Once I had gotten undressed and dressed in a horrid light blue uniform I was told to follow a few guards I hadn't seen before, we went up to the top story, being on one of the lower floors it was quiet a ways up. We had stopped at the end of the floor, in front of a door that conveniently just said 'Pool', although the room we entered obviously wasn't a pool. This room was the one we stopped in momentarily.

"According to your chart your not suicidal, and show no evidence of any suicidal thoughts, usually in the pool we stick a guard in the room, and another in the water with you, but we're feeling nice so we will just be watching these screens, so be aware if you try anything we'll be in there before you can blink, alright?" I just shrugged and nodded, I wasn't going to try anything, and the sound of a relaxing soak in a pool was actually a pleasant thought, after everything that's happened.

I was lead through the door in the room and then left on my own to get undressed yet again; of course the thought of someone watching me undress was slightly disconcerting but oh well. I glanced around the pool room, the floor was just cement and the pool itself looked like they had shoved two hot-tubs together, so to say the least the room wasn't huge, there was a bench a few feet away from the pool, which I put my clothes on. I sighed sliding into the water, even if the room was damn gloomy the water made up for it.

After sitting in the pool for a few minutes I heard a small commotion outside, I narrowed my eyes slightly, you can never be to careful, for all I knew some psychopaths could have just broken in and killed the guards…of course it could have just been a guard getting up and moving around. I tilted my head as the door began to open slowly, when the two who had opened the door were in my line of sight I actually visibly gaped. I had been right; it was some psychopaths, except I knew these psychopaths…and I'm naked…in front of them. Hell.

----------

----------

End of chappie!

Boogie: Oh my god I suck…that was insanely short, it didn't even have Kura's pov and none of the hikaris…well anyway I just wanted to get _something_ up this weekend, I would have had something up last week, but I went to Portland… then our car broke down, my grandmother had a stroke or something, and I had to go back down to Portland and my computers been acting up, and some other shit. Anyway I'm sorry and I'll be hopefully starting on the next chapter tonight. Hope this holds you for a few days. (as an example of how bad my comps been messing up, it took me about a half hour just to get to Please! 4 or more!...that means its up to you! If you like the story goddamn review it!... er...anyway. Danke.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

…..Ah what the hell. **REVIEW!** Oh and if you like yamishipping, darkshipping, psychoshipping or clashshipping go going Millenium Dark, best site evah! Go join! ...we need more people.


End file.
